Oskar Wilcox, Dwarven druid 4
Oskar Wilcox CR 4 Dwarven druid 4 LN Medium humanoid Init +0, Senses Listen +6, Spot +3, darkvision 60 ft. Languages Common, dwarven, druidic ------------------------ AC 13 (17 vs. giants), touch 10 (14), flat-footed 13 (13) hp 30 Resist +4 on saving throws against spell-like abilities of fey origin; +4 bonus on ability checks to avoid being bull rushed or tripped (standing on ground only); +2 racial against poisons, spells and spell-like effects Fort +7, Ref +1, Will +7 ------------------------ Speed 20 ft. Melee mwk spear +6 (+7 against giants and goblinoids) (1d8+3/x3) Ranged mwk dart +4 (+5 against giants and goblinoids) (1d4+2) Base Atk +3 Grp +5 Combat gear mwk spear, 10 mwk darts, mwk hide armour, 4 potions of cure light wounds Spells prepared 0-level: create water, purify food and drink, resistance x3 1-level: cure light wounds x3, entangle 2-level: bull's strength x2, barkskin ------------------------ Abilities Str 14, Dex 11, Con 16, Int 10, Wis 16, Cha 6 SQ Stonecunning, stability, wild empathy, woodland stride, trackless step Feats Skill focus (knowledge: dungeoneerng), self-sufficient Skills +2 appraise (stone or metal), concentration +5, craft (any stone or metal) +2, heal +5, knowledge (dungeoneering) +6, listen +6, search +2 (stonework), survival +14, swim +5 Possessions: Combat gear, plus holly and mistletoe, divine focus, 1d6 gp, 2d10 sp Vile, animal companion CR 1(?) Animal 3 N small animal Init +4, Senses Listen +6, Spot +3, darkvision 60 ft. ------------------------ AC 17, touch 15, flat-footed 13 hp 14 Fort +4, Ref +7, Will +4 ------------------------ Speed 40 ft., climb 20 ft. Melee bite +8 (1d4 + disease) Base Atk +2 Grp -2 Special Attacks Disease - bite, fort 11, inc. 1d3 days, damage 1d3 dex and 1d3 con ------------------------ Abilities Str 11, Dex 18, Con 12, Int 1, Wis 12, Cha 4 SQ Link, share spells, evasion, tricks: Attack, Defend, Heel and Seek. Feats Alertness, weapon finesse, weapon focus: bite Skills Climb +12, hide +10, listen +4, move silently +6, spot +4, swim +12 Personality and Notes Many people stereotype druids as being eternally surrounded by forests. These people forgot to tell Oskar, who is a druid of underground caverns. Oskar is the guide for his entire community of dwarves, frequently being the supplier of edible fungi and other subterranean animals. In return, they only mine where he says it is okay to mine, where the impact on the environment will be minimal. Oskar celebrates the underground's rich and diverse ecosystem, but since there are so few advanced animals under the earth and so many aberrations, he spends more time crushing gricks than hugging shriekers. Oskar has become somewhat skilled at fighting in the cramped quarters of caverns and favours spears and other "poking" weapons. Though not as strong as some of his fellow dwarven warriors, there is no greater guide for their home and is frequently key in defending against attack. When he is not on the warpath, Oskar does what he can to enjoy the unearthly beauty of underground nature. He cultivates an expansive fungus garden outside his home, the crown being an advanced (4 HD) shrieker. Through conditioning, the shrieker has learned not to emit its deafening cry whenever Oskar or Vile comes near; however, anyone else still sets it off, which provides Oskar with a sort of home alarm but also means he has few in-home visitors. Combat Oskar begins any fight with a quick bull's strength and barkskin on him and his dire rat companion, Vile. The two keep close thereafter, for fear of losing the shared spell; however, if they are forced apart or otherwise unable to make use of Vile's "share spells" ability, they set up flanking positions. Oskar tries to pull fights into close tunnels when possible, where his spears have the advantage over more room-demanding attacks. Even if this is not possible, he tries to keep from fighting in large spaces where enemies can move outside his 60' darkvision. Category:CR 4 Category:Dwarf Category: druid